Power wizards know not
by thonez
Summary: Common sense. Features intelligent Harry and intelligent enemies. Nobody is what he seems.
1. diagon alley

Harry was very happy. Hagrid rescued him from Dursleys and he was finally returning to wizarding world.

They boldly entered to leaky cauldron. Then a man with turban grabbed him.

"M-m-mister Hargid, D-Dumble-dore s-send me to h-help you. C-come up-stairs."

Once they went upstairs a weird man in turban introduced himself as professor Quirell.

"He o-ordered me to d-disillusion you. Hagrid you first."

_obliviate_

* * *

Harry thought 'Magic is so amazing. I now look like film star.' and he as a blond child descended back to Leaky Cauldron and towards Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts.

"Hagrid, ridding cart is so funny. Its exactly like I imagined ridding roller-coaster would be."

"Arry, buy bottomless sak rom Griphook. Fill tat wit 2000 aleons. Its fiefproof so you won't need visit goblin til you turn 17."

"How much is that in pounds? Its gold after all."

"A lot. Round 15-20 ilions. Ask."

"Wow! I had newer imagined that I am so rich."

"Evry wizard could be rich as uggle. Ministry has rogram that evry man wit cancer and 300000 pounds gets offer of magic cure wit erasing memory of magic. They say to pay cost of maintaining statue of secrecy. Pile of ippogriff shit for me. Also most of our seers are at Wall Street."

"So can I get rich just by printing galleons? How muggleborn pay that much?"

"You cannot. Get alleon. Its always warm. You could get twice as enchanter than enchanting alleons. Each muggleborn gets loan. Then he needs work at inistry if he can't pay it."

After they finished putting galeons to sack and getting small package from other vault Hagrid sipped from his flask. "These rides ould kill me."

* * *

They needed to visit many shops. Most unpleasant was trunk shop where attendant explained trunk features for hour until Hargid rescued him. Close second was oculist where healer vanished his lens and implanted crystal ones which hurt like devil. Finally they went to last stop on list 'Madam Malkins'.

"You need be youself now." and Hagrid cancelled his illusion. When they went inside they heard high voice:

"A vagrant and half-breed."

"Oops shouldn't do that. Lets go elsewhere." said Hagrid holding his umbrella to a ferret and sipped from his flask.

* * *

"Robes that we will buy won't be pretty but its quick." said Hagrid and cast glamour transforming Harry into a goblin. They entered shop in Knockturn Alley.

"Hello, what armor can I offer?"

"Just standard robes. Could you add Hogwards enchantments?"

"Sure these come with self fitting, waterproof and bulletproof runes. Do you wish anything extra?"

Harry asked "Bulletproof?"

Shopkeeper explained it like something obvious: "Of course, everybody with risky profession gets these. Otherwise we would all fight with guns, not wands."

* * *

They finished in record time of five minutes and Hargid told him:

"I have present fer you." and give him 30 McGoofy instant lunches. "Best food while travellin unless you get house elf. You must try them all." and he give him portkeys back home and to platform 9 3/4.

* * *

After month he would finally leave Dursleys. So he activated portkey to platform 9 3/4. After landing he vomited. Then a big girl with orange hair hit his trunk. Hedwig panicked as her cage nearly fell off.

"Sorry, I am Nymphadora Tonks. By the way you shouldn't have owl in cage. He will find you anywhere."

"Hello Nymphadora."

"Oh you are Harry Potter. Your scar told me so. If you wish I could cast glamour on you."

Then they seated in empty compartment and talked about Hogwards for a hour.

"I don't know if are these glamour charms are really necessary."

"You will see. We will go to other compartment and ask them about Harry Potter." and Nymphadora flicked her wand.

She was surprised as in same time boy and girl came to compartment. Boy was silent until girl nudged him.

"Did you seen my frog Trevor? I lost him."

_accio Trevor the frog_

"Wow that was real magic. I only read about it, wouldn't ministry come to you? Could you show me more?"

"Sure, take seats I am Nymphadora and this is James. What are your names?"

"I am Hermione, nice to meet you" and she nudged boy again.

"I am Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Nymphadora continued.

"Excited? I heard that Harry Potter is also starting this year."

"Yes he is my hero. I read everything about him, his role in Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, Modern magical history and theories about him. Pity that he probably received special training and mastered wandless magic and will probably start in third year. I wish I could go to Griffindor with him as he must be very brave to face Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore was also there. Did you know that when I read Hogwards a History that 72% of Headmasters come from Griffindor?"

Nymphadora commented: "If you don't get into Ravenclaw then nobody does."

Then she continued explaining history of houses and their famous members with lot of juicy tidbits like:

"Did you know rumors that Helga Hufflepuff was famous for power of love? If you dig deeper into chronicles you will find older rumors that her power of love was based on amorentia and loyalty potions."

In middle of her explanations they heard sounds from outside cabin. When they followed them Harry seen boy from Madam Malkins and two other boys wrestling three redheads and girl close to them.

Nymphadora quicky send 6 stunners in their direction and went to find prefects.

Harry asked girl: "Could you come with us and explain what happened?"

Back in compartment after introducing herself as Pancy Parkinson she explained:

"Well I was with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle when we meet Weasleys. After initial insults they started arguing who will find Harry Potter first and decided to resolve that with fists."

Hermione asked: "When these are such prats why are you following them?"

"My father. He teaches me how to be proper Lady, that I will marry Malfoy as he is richest husband and should stick only with friends that he approves which means brats like Crabbe and Goyle."

Hermione tried to help her: "It could be worse. I did not have friends at primary school as everybody was jealous of my marks and when I tried to talk with someone I quickly found that he is idiot."

Neville continued: "Mine childhood is worse. I lost my parents as baby and relatives thought that I am a squib so they nearly killed me trying to force accidental magic."

Harry concluded: "Can't be bad as mine. My parents also died when I was baby and I was with my relatives which hated magic and locked be in cupboard when"

"What?" Hermione interrupted. "I am going home as it looks that everybody with magic has terrible childhood."

She was stopped by Nymphadora that just returned.

"You cannot drop school, underage magic law states that every magical child must receive education equivalent to OWL level. While that is excessive you need some training to control your magic otherwise accidental magic would hurt these around you when you are angry. Also your parents cannot decide that as they are only muggle in eyes of law so best you could do is convince your magical guardian to arrange home schooling."

She continued in slightly dreamy voice: "Its unfair but we could not change it now. Wait until you are larger when you could come with solution."

Pansy said: "I find one long ago. Just require everybody swear unbreakable vow to be honest and vote for all laws impartialy."

Nymphadora said: "While this would work in ideal world you would need big revolution. One cannot make vow without really meaning it, binder permanently loses half of his magic and it would destroy these who are currently in power."

Pansy continued: "First is good thing, I also solved second one, just use Azkaban prisoner or pay wizards that are about to die. So we only need a revolution."

After discussing politics with Pansy a while they decided that history is more interesting.

"Where did I stopped? Ah Corwick the Wicked."

When she finished she went again to the toilet.

Harry suggested: "So could we be friends? Exactly like three musketeers?"

Neville looked confused: "But we are four." and even more confused when Harry and Hermione giggled.

Hermione said: "Sorry, muggle reference. I agree, what about you two."

Then they started to plan to which house they should go.

Hermine started "So I am obviously Ravenclaw, what about you Neville?"

"My grandma says Griffindor but I am afraid that I will end in Hufflepuff."

Pansy continued "My parents want Slytherin, I don't want do go into that prat's nest and as I am not smart nor have many friends only other choice is Griffindor."

Harry said: "Too bad. I always run away from fights and try to hide. So I will probably end in Slytherin."

Hermione finished. "Thats bad. It can't be Griffindor as I see that James and Neville are not brave. Also no to Ravenclaw as Pansy said that she isn't smart. That leaves Slytherin and"

Pansy interrupted her: "That is also out as they Slytherin allows only purebloods and halfbloods."

"So Hufflepuff? Perhaps we could convince examiner that we are team."

After more plotting Hermione finally asked: 'Nymphadora how we are sorted?"

After hearing explanation he shouted: "What? A hat?"


	2. sorting

While Hermione was emberassed how she talked about Harry Potter in his presence without realizing that she understood. After hearing hats song tried to encourage others

"Harry lets hope for best..."

"Granger, Hermione"

"Hello mister hat."

"Hello Hermione. your mind is nearly as good as Rowena's you will be best Ravenclaw in century. Just to answer to your questions its no, don't know, yes, I keep others students secrets secret, no, yes, fiendfire? With such display of loyalty you belong to HUFFLEPUFF"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Finally somebody come to sense. I got tired sorting students which don't belong into slytherin there just because they want. You are true HUFFLEPUFF."

"Potter, Harry"

"Lets see, fine mind so you could be ravenclaw, enough courage for griffindor but your cunning and other skills would make you perfect slytherin. You will lead nations and make slytherin great again so you are"

Harry concentrated on single word. Fiendfire.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

* * *

After sorting feast and listening to professor Sprouts introductory speech they celebrated more as Harry's plan was complete success.

Next week was hectic as they spend most time outside classes trying to find class and not get lost. they settle more in next few months.

History of magic was disappointment as only Hermione managed not get asleep in first lecture and they decided that afterwards Hermione will take notes while rest of quartet will write their homeworks.

* * *

A potion class could be great but was teach with Snape which clearly hated them. After his speech and calling Harry celebrity he started asking questions

"Potter, what will you get if you mix wormwood with bubotuber pus?

"I don't know."

"For your information you will get an explosion. If I catch you sabotaging other's potion you will be expelled."

As he seen that Hermione raised hand for first question he continued: "Granger, where could you find bezoar?"

"Sir, its a stone in stomatch of a goat created when ..."

"Stop, five points from hufflepuff. Its typical ravenclaw answer that is both correct and completely useless. You could find bezoar in your potion kits. Use it when you surely will poison yourself from poorly made potions."

Neville send death glare to Snape. "Longbottom, what is difference between wolfsbane and aconite?"

"None sir, its same plant."

"Wrong. When you read wolfsbane it means leaves while aconite means root. There are idiots every year that will confuse clearly different ingredients with obvious consequences.

Rest of the lesson was spend by learning how to cut carrots with steel, then copper, then silver knives with more death glares of Snape:

"Potter, you put too much force into knife. You will destroy it and must buy new one."

"Longbottom I clearly said that I want quarter inch wide slices. With that mess half of potion would react too early and half too late, again."

After two months their made their first potion. Harry with Neville were next to Crabbe and Goyle and suddenly their cauldron exploded.

"Potter I said no sabotages in my class. This is first warning, detention."

* * *

DADA was disappointment for everybody and Quirell's shutter did not help and when they confronted Hermione they found it won't improve in next three years as textbooks consist mostly of trivia about dark creatures. Pansy commented that dad said "Civilized wizards won't encounter these. And if you will then instead of trying remember which hocus-pocus is correct while it tries to kill you just cast reducto or apparate away.

Harry was confused about Quirell. After one class he asked him to stay.

"Potter, i could offer you some special training."

"Professor, your shutter."

"I am afraid of groups of people. I could talk normally in face-to-face conversations."

"So what do you offer?"

Quirell looked into his eyes and Harry felt pain in his scar.

"I could set you free."

Harry was confused, perhaps Quirell heard from classmates about Dursleys so he tried to get more information.

"Yes, but how?"

Quirell replied: "You will see, now go, your friends are waiting for you."

* * *

Transfiguration was hard and group was puzzled what's wrong with Neville's spells as Hermione asserted that his movements and pronunciation are correct.

Charms was best class they had. Only problem was with other students. Week before Halloween they were learning levitation charm. Hermione was paired with Neville which could levitate his feather only by inch. She heard Ron Weasley horribly mispronounce charm and tried to correct him.

"Its Win-gaaar-dium le-vioo-sa, not wiingar-dium levi-osa."

"Nobody needs your advice, teach your squib."

After class Neville was furious and quartet tried to calm him.

"You should challenge him to wizard duel" suggested Pansy.

Neville rejected that idea "No, I am weaker with spells."

Harry suggested: "Perhaps challenge him to duel at midnight and then tell Filch?"

Hermione objected. "That's too risky. He could go to professor to organize duel in front of everybody so he could earn everlasting fame and glory."

Harry said "OK, we should find area where you are strong but he is weak."

After ten more minutes of thinking Neville suddenly said:

"I have idea. Lets make potion to turn his hair blonde, Malfoy style, we lack only two ingredients, nigthshade and Malfoy's hair. Hair wouldn't be problem. We need to get nightshade at night. Perhaps convict seventh year students, if grandma found about this she would say I am trying to poison myself."

* * *

On next DADA class they were plotting how to serve potion to Ron.

"P-potter s-stay after c-class and p-pay a-attention."

After class Quirell said.

"Potter spill."

"Its nothing."

"Spill, otherwise I will give you detention."

His scar hurt again as he looked at Quirell.

"Just a harmless prank."

"Say exactly what you plan."

Harry panicked as their plan was useless.

"A potion sir. We just need nightshade sir."

"So its detention. However I will reward your honesty. I need to catch boggart to class and you will come with me. Yes best at Halloween night that's nightshade autumn peak."


	3. halloween

After Halloween feast Harry was full and sleepy. 'Quirell picked worst time for detention.' he though.

So instead of sleeping he followed professor Quirell into forbidden forest. As they walked professor Quirell asked:

"Potter, imagine that your best friend was poisoned and only way to save him is get phoenix tears from headmaster's office. Would you break-in there and stole them."

"Headmaster is kind and he would give them for free."

"Its hypothetical exercise. What if it was Snape."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because stealing is evil."

"I see. That was famous muggle psychologist experiment about brain development. You now as child see world as black and white. I will wait three years, then you will see shades of grey and we need sometimes be evil to be good or how good intentions cause unspeakable harm."

"Like when Dumbledore answered that I was put to Dursleys for greater good sir?"

"Exactly, when I first meet Dumbledore I loved him. It took me several years until I discovered his true face. If he says greater good its usually just for his own benefit."

Then without noticing red spark from Quirell's wand blackness embraced Harry.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was chained to altar.

"Great that you woke up Harry, this is my finest creation. Did you know that you have piece of soul HERE" pointing to Harry's scar.

"Lucky you. That allows me to create two minds, one will be decoy. It will fall asleep when you encounter what should stay secret. Legimens would see only that mind and nobody will suspect anything."

He unsheathed rune covered silver dagger and cut Harry scar.

"Look what you had there, Griffindor's brooch."

Then while mumbling words in greek he used brooch to draw pentagram around Harry's scar.

Finally he put brooch back into scar and sealed it with _episkey_

_"_I did what was needed. We will see later. Train as much as possible. Remember not to trust Dumbledore, he is evil dark lord."_  
_

* * *

When Harry returned to Hufflepuff dormitory Hermione ambushed him:

"Harry, we must stop Snape, he is after Philosopher stone."

"What?"

"We went to Hagrid and when we asked about what danger is in third floor corridor he said its Fluffy and its secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Who?"

"You need to spend more time in library. I knew him since I was eight. Even muggles write lot about him. He is one of alchemists that made philosopher stone."

"N-nonsense. Oh" _finite incantem_

and Quirell materialized before them.

"That stone must be fake, Flamel could defend it for 600 years. And you seriously think that you could get it? If i had one I would put it under fidelitus and nobody except me could find it."

"Professor, you cannot stop us. We could get detention but we will get it anyway."

"OK, that leaves me no choice. I will join you, call your comrades. But most important go to kitchen for some treacle tarts."

* * *

They woke Neville and Pansy and Quirell cast disillusion spell on them.

When they opened third floor corridor Quirell conjured three pigs put sleeping draught into their mounts and levitated them to Fluffly which quickly fall asleep

Then he opened trapdoor and give them brooms and they flew above strange plant. Next room held strange insects and Quirell conjured fishing net to catch them all and opened door with spell _reducto._

* * *

Next room had troll in it. Again Quirell said "Let me handle it,"

Troll grumbled: "Thou should not pass"

Quirell replied "If I give you one treacle tart will you let us pass?"

Troll yelled "NO"

Quirell said: "Fine two tarts."

"They are too small"

Quirell upped ante: "OK I will tell you where get as many tarts as you want"

"No" troll said.

"It pains me but I must do this. Three tarts."

"Deal"

When they went to next room Harry asked: "Wouldn't previous offer be better or asking for hundred tarts?"

"Yes but trolls are really stupid."

* * *

Next room had chessboard and Harry asked: "Could we fly over it."

"Let me check." after minute of chanting Quirell replied: "No, now there is anti-broom jinx."

Quirell continued: "Let game began, I will be king, Harry queen and you three pawns."

After fourty moves where he needed to sacrifice all three pawns he finally let Harry do checkmate.

Next room contained potions and scroll. After they read it Harry said:

"I have an idea. conjure chickens and feed them potions to see which is which."

After finding correct potion next room contained only a mirror.

Harry though to get stone so he could finally get to sleep and stone fell into his pocket.

"You can keep it, its fake." As Dumbledore has charm that warns when door is opened he could get here in any moment. Adieu"

Then he enlarged his trunk, took a copy of his body from it and disappeared.


	4. rest of first year

Harry awoke in infirmary and Dumbledore was standing beside him.

"Hello Harry, I see that you are awake." he said in kind soft voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Suddenly his head started to ache and he became observer of himself. Other Harry's head ached a bit while he recalled last night until Quirell stunned him followed by when he awoken.

Dumbledore said while twinkling his eye:

"I am afraid that last night Voldemort tried to kill you. You shouldn't be so trusting. You could trust professors and your friends." His eyes sparked when he said last sentence.

First Harry was confused so he forced other Harry to ask a question:

"Then why he didn't kill me? I remember that he got me into Forbidden forest outside wards."

Dumbledore kindly replied: "Your mother sacrificed herself to let you live. You have power that Voldemort doesn't: love. But your friends were waiting too long." and he left.

* * *

Hermione ran to his bed, hugged him and said:

"Harry, I was so afraid. Promise me that you won't scary me anymore."

"I will do what is best on my abilities, I promise." he replied.

She was followed by Neville with Pansy: "What happened mate?"

"I am not sure, I got stunned and then woke in hospital wing."

"Lucky you, you missed a troll. There are rumors that professor Quirell was killed by it. But enough of dark news. I bought bag of chocolate frogs from Weasley twins."

They had lot of fun together. They laughed a lot when Harry turned into frog. When they called madam Pomfrey she just quickly kissed Harry which turned back.

"I will kill these demons. This is third time I need to do THIS countercurse."

* * *

Week passed but Harry couldn't put his confrontation with Dumbledore out of his mind. Finally he decided to ask his friends for help.

"So Dumbledore told me that I defeated Voldemort with power of love."

Hermione dreamily replied: "Interesting I will go to library if it could help."

* * *

That evening Dumbledore made talk:

"As you are aware of recent incident with professor Quirell let me introduce your new DADA professor and thank him he came on such short notice. He has extraordinary experience with dark creatures. Without further ado let me introduce Gilderoy Lockhart"

Then man with peacock robe come and with charming smile started talking:

"I am honored to take such important position. To help your preparation I offer 10% off to new required DADA textbooks. Prefects will distribute owl orders."

* * *

Month passed and our trio missed Hermione which spend most of time in library. They noticed that circles below her eyes became progressively darker. Finally on breakfast on early December she broke her silence:

"I found it, come to Black Lake where nobody will overhear us."

When they arrived to lake bank Pansy asked:

"So what you found."

Hermione simply said: "Harry, you must marry me."

"What?" Harry was shocked.

Hermione calmly said not noticing stares of others.

"Simple, I got pass to restricted section. Gilderoy thought he was signing a autogram."

She took book from her bag: "Here, I found book on love magic. It is very interesting read. Did you know that when you concentrate on someone you give him some of his power."

Harry said: "That is absurd. Surely next thing would me convince me that Dumbledore is so powerful because everybody loves him and made me also powerful as boy-who-lived for his nefarious schemes. All hail to dark lord Dumbledore that does everything to maximize his power."

Rest of group quickly agreed that Dumbledore cannot be evil, after all he offered them lovely lemon drops.

"No, its true. Then she explained experiment that one of them will cast lumos and depending on how many other concentrate on him spell will be bit stronger.

Finally after convincing them she listed to page in middle of book.

"This explains what magical marriage does. It allows couple to share magic and draw from each other so their spells will be stronger. And strongest partner for Harry Potter is Hermione Granger. It is written, so it is true." she said not noticing that last sentence she quoted was written as a footnote in unfamiliar handwriting.

Harry said: "Wait Hermione, while this may be true we need to wait until we will be 18."

Pansy said: "That wouldn't be problem. My aunt taught me as she wanted to marry husband she loved and her parents didn't want to allow it as all purebloods are related she dug a marriage contract from 18th century. These require only to be 12 years old."

"Nice, we will go to Gringotts and find some. But there will be some rules. First one is no kissing." Hermione said.

"Yuck, like I would ever want to do that."

* * *

Rest of year was boring in comparison with Halloween events. They studied and gathered evidence to make Harry free of Dursleys. FInally he was ready to confront Dumbledore.

"Hi Harry, lemon drops?"

"Thanks."

"So Harry what brings you here."

"Well I do not want to Dursleys, Goblins send me a copy of will you sealed that says I should go to Sirius Black or other wizarding family."

"I am sorry but I had to. You would end with your closest relatives on father side which would be Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy."

That seemed reasonable as these were death eaters.

"I also found irregularities in my accounting, there were large withdrawns from somebody named Mungulus Fletcher. Could you do anything about it."

"One moment."

Dumbledore wrote quick letter and send it with Fawkes.

After reading reply he said:

"Look here is reply from Gringotts. I am sorry that I couldn't get that money back but it seems that it was aunt. Do you know that she is squib? She likely went to Diagon alley where she found Mungulus who is known thief and they together wrote contract to allow Mungulus withdrawing money. Probably they split money."

"They also abuse me, look." and he shown scars on his back.

Dumbledore sobbed

"Har-ry, I am so-rry. I though that Petunia wo-uld love you like Li-ly. You must stay there as blood wards protect you while you live with mother's relatives. I will send close friend of your mother to stay there on holiday to keep them in check."

As Dumbledore seemed sincere enough Harry decided to trust him this time and learn about her mother from her friend.


	5. new year, new student

Summer passed quickly and our group meet again.

"Harry, how was your summer?"

"Terrible Hermione, I cannot imagine why Dumbledore send Snape of all people. Instead of Dursley terror Snape hit me with hexes all the time. Saying that I need to learn how to dodge."

Hermione moved to hug Harry but quickly stopped movement as she recalled how uncomfortable Harry feels when hugged.

Neville saved her. "Sorry Harry. If we knew that I would invited you to our manor. However its weird how Dumbledore could make such mistake."

Pansy replied; "Politican logic: Something needs to be done. X is something. So X needs to be done."

Neville stood up. "Trevor is gone again. I will find prefect to summon him."

After he left Pansy showed them old parchment. "I found contract for you. Read."

Harry yelled: "Look its between Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin!"

Pansy continued: "I was also surprised that nobody activated it. Helga was known for ten husbands and twelve children, nearly every wizard is related to her. There is rumor that Salazar descendants are either very powerful or squibs. Luckily I found that Salazar also sold his squib daughter to Henry York in exchange for earldom. Then two hundred years ago prince Stanley apparated from his crib and was adopted and taught as wizard Stanley Evans which had again only squib children."

"Thanks."

Hermione and Harry signed contract. Then Hermione said:

"Its written that we need to activate contract by kiss. I allow one exception."

They kissed. "Yuck." said Harry.

* * *

A day after welcome feast Harry was waiting for Hermione in library when he was approached by beautiful first year Ravenclaw with gorgeous golden hair and lovely blue eyes wearing eloquent pink cloak.

"Hi Harry, nice to meet you again."

"I am Wella Wintergald."

After five minutes Hermione arrived and they sit on table.

"Hi Hermione, I am Wella Wintergald."

"Nun"

They noticed a cute white persian kitten with golden necklace on Wella's lap.

"And this is my familliar Du."

Hermione asked her: "So what are your interests?"

"I have plenty of hobbies. I have black belt in judo and like to read a lot. I am fluent in german, french, greek and latin. I dabble in history, chemistry and mathematics. Also my favourite books are sci-fi."

Hermione replied: "Really. I like them too. My favorite are about time-travel. What do you thing about them?"

"Well i read many of them, several were excellent. But I was captivated that I could someday use magic to travel back in time."

"Really? Do you think its possible?"

"Well there are several theories about that. It mostly depends on nature of universe.  
First is sending your soul to your past probably didn't happen due to singularity loop. There is no reason why stop sending yourself to past. In my case at least for million years until I get bored. As there is no four-year old child that blasted Voldemort with wandless magic and created philosopher's stone we can eliminate this possibility.

Second possibility is that travelling back in time unravels reality. That is also infeasible due to singularity loop. I would first start researching philosopher stone and giving research notes to my younger self. It would lead to world where dimensional traveller arrives with philosopher stone for everybody, instructions how to make it along with million years of knowledge. Or if muggles find it inventor gets nanobot that transforms him to hyperintelligent superhuman.

Third is stable time loop where traveling back in time does not change future as it was supposed to happen. There singularity loop may also happen by sending book and trying to find improvements until you couldn't find any. Then you will get optimal book but some skeptics say that you get only local optimum.

Then there are experiments how to modify flow of time. Slowing time could be done with relativistic spaceships but its impractical as dose of draught of living dead has same effect.

As for speeding up time is more exciting. Again we speed up our best scientists to get best results. There is problem with aging. We cannot do anything with it short of philosopher stone.

Then there are theories that singularity already happened. Basically every ten thousand years or so wizards find time travel and with gained knowledge hide themselves. Last time it supposed to happen in Atlantis and it explains why everybody isn't wizard as Atlaneans left only squibs behind.

Then there is tale of nation that transferred its souls to crystal and flew to sky to become a star. Its more likely than previous theories but again there no instructions left. Its hardly surprising, imagine that you could move your mind to place where you age ten times less than in reality. Then you would do everything to stay there as leaving would shorten your lifespan.

And last there are movie-plot stories where changing past affects your future self. There is TV show about that, something like 'What doctor?'

It may work on movie but is physically impossible in reality due of discontinuity. Say you are at ball in past and found that somebody has same dress as you. No problem, send note to your past self. In better case your clothing will instantly transform. In worse case you will teleport from London to Paris as your past self missed a train due to your change. I would expect that form of travel would cause chaos as your items would spontaneously appear and disappear due of ripples that you made."

Harry was silent as he could barely keep with pace of discussion. He enjoyed that Hermione finally found somebody that could talk to her at her level instead of being de facto teacher.

When discussion died down he asked: "So what do you think about your first day of classes?"

Wella replied: "I was disappointed. We had fraud named Lockhart that bring pixies into class without being able to handle them."

Hermione continued: "Luckily we are only first and second years. I found he is hopeless last year so I read ahead until fourth year. In these years we deal only with dark creatures. When I asked seventh year how handle Nightmare butterflies that we missed last year he told me spells that we learn are useless and just cast reducto or apparate away."

She catched her breath: "How could he show such disrespect to knowledge. Luckily we could learn about these beasts from books."

Harry tried to stop her crusade for better education: "Wait, there are more important subjects. What if we first learn how handle most dangerous beasts and proceed until they couldn't harm us?"

Surprisingly Wella followed while petting Nu: "That is brilliant idea we can start now. After all there are only 11 creatures that could cause problem."

She opened large book on page 463 that contained:

_Nundu:_

_Is most dangerous beast known to wizardkind. Luckily they are extremely rare otherwise we would be doomed. They are mortal enemy of phoenix. Nobody knows Nundu's true form as there were no survivors of Nundu attack. They are only seen when wearing disguise. Most famous incident is destruction of knight-mages of round table where Nundu pretended to be small white rabbit._

* * *

Next day Harry was furious. He and Neville blew cauldron and he could bet it was caused by Malfoy sitting next to him.

"Potter, I didn't seen such Dunkerheads for years. Detention. You will attend first year class to learn something."

He stayed in class which was filled by first year Griffindors and Ravenclaws.

Snape made his dramatic welcome and speech and began

"Potter where could you find bezoar?"

Harry remembered last year fiasco so he answered

"In our kit sir."

Snape replied: "So lazy. We learned last year that bezoar can be found in stomatch of goat and acts versus all poisons. Five points from Hufflepuff."

He looked annoyed that Wella had her hand up.

"Miss Wintergald how would you make Polyjuice potion."

She said: "Polyjuice potion could be brewed in month by following 623 easy steps:  
Step 1: Take wormwood infusion."

"Thats enough. Ten points from Ravenclaw for trying to stop class with your explanation."

She looked at him with her puppy eyes: "I did nothing wrong. Surely you will give me 20 points."

"Fine, twenty points to Ravenclaw for knowing recipe of potion in restricted section."


End file.
